How to Save a Life
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: Her own life was in shambles. How could she possibly take care of another? Post X3. Warning: deals with serious, delicate issues heavily debated today. Hints of Rogan. Oneshot.


**How to Save a Life **

By **Serena**

**Summary:** Her own life was in shambles. How could she possibly take care of another?

_Author's Note:_ **WARNING! This story deals with serious, delicate issues heavily debated today. I wrote this for a purpose because it needs to be said. Please don't waste your time and mine by flaming.  
**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

**

* * *

**_A teenage girl... much too young. Unprepared... what's to come? Not a ring on her hand... all her dreams... and all her plans... _

_A baby changes everything. - Faith Hill

* * *

  
_

**She couldn't stop crying.**

This was a mistake. What she'd done… had been a mistake. She'd royally screwed up. Putting her head in her knees, she curled up into a ball on her bathroom floor and let the tears fall.

She didn't hear a pair of heavy footsteps coming towards her. She didn't hear a low, gruff voice calling her name questioningly. She didn't see a rugged head peering into the bathroom and stare at her.

Not until a hand hesitantly touched her shoulder did she look up hastily and stare into the hazel eyes of Logan. "L-Logan," she stammered, furiously swiping away the tears.

Frowning in concern, Logan crouched down in front of her and asked, "What's wrong, kid?"

She swallowed. How could she tell him? "I… I don't know how to say this," she mumbled.

"Just let it out, kid. It's just me." In an uncharacteristically tender move, he brushed away a white strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

Inhaling deeply, she then swallowed. "Logan, I… I'm pregnant."

There. It was out.

His eyes widened fractionally. "Oh. I see," he said with a nod. After a short pause, he sat down beside her and asked, "What about the father?"

"One-night stand," she admitted guiltily. "Bobby just dumped me… so… I just… freaked. I told myself that now I can touch people, I should make the most of it. This isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"So what are you gonna do?"

She sighed. "I was thinking… an abortion."

Instantly his gaze grew sharp. "Why?" he demanded.

"Logan, I'm such a mess right now. I can't even take care of myself, much less a baby." She wiped her nose on her sleeve.

He looked at her closely. "You're talkin' like you got no one to help you," he rumbled.

"I don't."

"Sure ya do, kid. Everyone in the mansion would be more than willin'. Storm would love it. She loves kids. If she didn't, she wouldn't be here, would she?"

"But she's so busy…" she protested.

"We'll all pitch in," Logan assured her firmly. "This kid'll have a bigger family than Furball has hairs on the sofa."

She smiled just a bit at that but then frowned. "But what about you, Logan?" she wondered, looking at him searchingly. "You're not going to stay, are you?"

He shrugged. "I could probably think of a few reasons to stick around." The way his eyes glittered in her direction nearly took her breath away. What exactly was he saying?

"You'd do that for me?" she said in a small voice. "For us?"

"Absolutely."

"You're… really against abortion, aren't you?"

His brows furrowed. "Rogue, the last time I checked, _you _were the one who fooled around – not the baby. It doesn't deserve to be punished for what you willingly did. Actions have consequences – hell, I should know – and ya gotta deal with 'em. And, there's such a thing as adoption, Marie," he reminded her.

She nodded. "I know, it's just…"

"Just nothin', Marie." He took her face gently in his rough, calloused hands and forced her to look back at him. "We're with you. _I'm _with you, Marie. No one's gonna abandon you, all right?"

Tears spiked back into her eyes. "All right. You're right." She stifled another sob.

"And think of it this way, Marie," he went on. "We're X-Men. We fight to protect not only mutants, but humans, too. What kind of X-Men would be we if we killed off our own?" After another momentary, pensive silence, he leaned over and pressed his lips warmly to her forehead. "I'll be here if you need me."

She sniffled and looked up at him with big eyes. "You promise?"

He smiled, remembering when she'd last said that to him a few years back. "Promise. I'll take care of you, Rogue." His eyes fell to her stomach. "Both of you." He kissed her forehead again and held her for a long time in a giant bear hug. Finally, he pulled away and slowly rose to his feet, shooting her one last smile as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Logan."

He turned in the doorway.

"What makes you so… adamant about this?"

He looked at her steadily. "Speakin' from experience, Rogue – I've taken the lives of a lot of people. That's somethin' between me, my conscience, and the Big Guy." He nodded above his head. "Just don't willingly do somethin' you know is wrong. You're gonna end up regrettin' it for the rest of your life. A mom can choose. A baby can't."

She didn't respond.

"Don't take a life, kid," he told her gently. "It's not yours to take."

After he'd left, Rogue looked down at her stomach. Slowly, her hands touched her belly.

-

-

**_- END -_**

_A baby changes everything. **- Faith Hill

* * *

**_

* * *


End file.
